Amnesia
by Lune Na
Summary: [Chapter5Update] Bagaimana jika saat itu Kuroko tak dapat menghindari pergerakan Hanamiya ? / Siapa kalian ? Siapa aku ? / Jangan takut, Tetsuya. Aku akan mengembalikan ingatanmu / AkaKuro #btw, ada yang mau kasih saran ini genrenya apa ? (Maaf untuk publish yang terlalu lama)
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:**

 **Kuroko no Basuke dan semua karakternya bukanlah milikku ! Tapi milik si om Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Aku cuma minjem mereka untuk meramaikan suasana hati yang sedang kosong ! #plaak**

 **Pair : AkaKuro always in my heart !**

 **Untuk pairing yang lain menyesuaikan mood saya…!**

 **Cover ditemukan di sebuah website yang entah saya lupa namanya…**

 **Happy reading** **J**

Saat ini skor sudah mencapai 68-69, Seirin telah memimpin. Terima kasih kepada Kuroko karena dengan idenya untuk bermain di luar tim, dia berhasil menghancurkan jaring yang dibuat oleh Hanamiya.

Furuhashi melihat ke arah sekelilingnya dan mencari jalan keluar untuk tim mereka keluar dari keadaan sulit seperti saat ini. Melihat bagaimana Hanamiya bertekad lebih dari yang biasanya, Furuhashi mengoper bola itu pada Kuroko. Dia langsung menyadari jika apa yang telah dia lakukan itu adalah hal yang salah besar saat melihat siapa yang menjaga Hanamiya.

"Semua ini benar-benar konyol… semua… semua ini adalah salahmu !"kata Hanamiya sambil menggertakkan giginya.

Melihat lurus ke arah mata Kuroko, Hanamiya mengangkat lengannya yang sedang memegang bola basket. Dengan cepat, Hanamiya mengarahkan bola itu ke kepala Kuroko dengan cepat dan keras. Anggota team Kuroko terlalu jauh dari mereka untuk berusaha menghentikan mereka, dan para penonton terdiam ketika melihat apa yang Hanamiya lakukan.

"Kuroko / Kurokocchi / Tetsu / Tetsu-kun, menghindar !"Midorima, Kise, Kagami, Aomine, Momoi dan anggota Seirin memperingatkan Kuroko.

Tapi itu semua sudah terlambat. Kuroko sama sekali tak menyadari gerakan Hanamiya, dan dia terlalu lambat untuk menghindarinya. Hingga sesuatu yang tak diinginkan terjadi. Para penonton semua terdiam menahan nafas ketika mereka mendengar suara benturan kepala pemain Seirin no. 11 tersebut menghantam lantai. Waktu terasa berhenti saat itu.

"KUROKO !" Kagami berteriak dan berlari ke arah pemain bayangannya tersebut yang terbaring di lantai.

Suara-suara shock terdengar dari berbagai penjuru. Riko dengan segera beranjak dari bangkunya dan menuju ke arah Kuroko diikuti oleh teman-temannya yang lain. Mereka semua masih terlalu terkejut dengan kejadian yang sangat cepat tersebut.

Ketika Kagami berhasil mencapai tubuh Kuroko, dia dapat melihat cairan berwarna merah menggenang di bawah kepala Kuroko. Melihat adanya genangan darah tersebut membuat Kagami menjadi lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya. Menyadari bahwa apa yang baru saja terjadi itu lebih buruk dari yang dia kira. Kagami memindahkan kepala Kuroko ke pangkuannya dan dia dapat melihat ekspresi kesakitan Kuroko.

"Kuroko, bertahanlah ! Paramedis sebentar lagi datang !"kata Kagami sambil menyeka darah yang menutupi mata kanan Kuroko.

"Ka-Kagami-kun… i-ini… sa-sakit,"Kuroko menatap ke arah Kagami dengan matanya yang terlihat semakin sayu. Dia berusaha untuk tetap sadar, tetapi rasa sakit itu semakin menyerangnya.

Hingga akhirnya para member mengelilingi mereka berdua dan menahan nafas saat melihat darah yang ada di dekat kepala Kuroko tadi. Begitu paramedis datang, mereka langsung memberikan pertolongan pertama pada Kuroko sebelum membawanya pergi ke rumah sakit.

Kagami langsung mencengkram kerah baju Hanamiya dan memandangnya dengan penuh dendam. "Apa yang telah kau lakukan itu, Brengsek ?! Beraninya kau !"

Baru saja kepalan tangan Kagami akan mengenai rahang Hanamiya jika saja tidak ditahan oleh Aomine yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Di belakang Aomine sendiri terlihat Midorima, Kise, dan juga Momoi. Aomine memisahkan Kagami yang masih emosi tersebut dari Hanamiya.

"Apa kau pikir dengan kau bersikap seperti itu, Tetsu akan senang melihatnya, hah ?! Jangan selesaikan dengan tanganmu, tapi selesaikan dengan pertandinganmu ! Berikan mereka kekalahan yang tak akan pernah lupakan !"kata Aomine yang entah kenapa terlihat sangat bijak saat ini.

"Benar, Kagamicchi. Fokuslah dulu pada pertandinganmu. Biar kami yang melihat keadaan Kurokocchi. Serahkan Kurokocchi pada kami !"kata Kise sambil tersenyum.

Kagami akhirnya mengangguk dan menatap Hanamiya dengan sengit. Setelah beristirahat sejenak, pertandingan pun dilanjutkan. Semangat Kagami semakin berkobar. Dia tak sabar untuk segera menyelesaikan pertandingan dan melihat bagaimana keadaan Kuroko. Melihat kondisi Kuroko tadi, membuat Kagami semakin ingin menghajar Hanamiya saja. Kagami sepertinya tak menyadari jika Hanamiya sedang menyeringai tipis.

Sementara itu, Aomine, Midorima, Kise, dan Momoi sedang menunggu Kuroko yang sedang mendapatkan perawatan di UGD. Mereka khawatir dengan keadaan mantan teman se-tim mereka dulu dan juga bagaimana cara memberitahu Akashi tentang hal ini. Mereka semua berdoa agar Seirin dapat lolos dari amukan si Psikopat-Gunting tersebut.

 **.**

 **..**

 **…**

 **….**

 **…..**

 **…**

 **Tebece :v**

 **Author note:**

 **Okay aku kembali lagi di fandom ini setelah berabad-abad yang lalu :v #plaak**

 **Kalau nggak salah aku terakhir update di fandom ini saat valentine ya ? Aku kembali marathon lihat Kurobas dan entah kenapa kepikiran tentang fanfic ini. Jadi, maafkeun kalau seandaianya ff ini bakalan gaje, ooc ataupun yang membuat kalian semua merasa pening, mual, hipotensi, dan mengganggu kejiwaan. #plaak**

 **Maafkeun untuk kesalahan yang tadi. Entah kenapa kalau dibuat nyimpen file, jadinya kayak gitu, ada yang tahu itu kenapa ?**

 **Oleh karena itu, tolong jangan bash atau flame aku. Tolong berikan review kalian…!**

 **Do you mind to favorite, follow or review my 'ogeb' fanfic ? :v**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:**

 **Kuroko no Basuke dan semua karakternya bukanlah milikku ! Tapi milik si om Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Aku cuma minjem mereka untuk meramaikan suasana hati yang sedang kosong ! #plaak**

 **Pair : AkaKuro always in my heart !**

 **Untuk pairing yang lain menyesuaikan mood saya…!**

 **Cover ditemukan di sebuah website yang entah saya lupa namanya…**

 **Happy reading**

 **Precious Chapter :**

" _Kuroko, bertahanlah ! Paramedis sebentar lagi datang !"kata Kagami sambil menyeka darah yang menutupi mata kanan Kuroko._

" _Ka-Kagami-kun… i-ini… sa-sakit,"Kuroko menatap ke arah Kagami dengan matanya yang terlihat semakin sayu. Dia berusaha untuk tetap sadar, tetapi rasa sakit itu semakin menyerangnya._

 **Chapter 2, START !**

Mereka berempat menunggu di depan ruang UGD dengan perasaan cemas dan kalut. Sesampainya mereka di rumah sakit tadi, ayah Midorima langsung memberikan penanganan pada Kuroko dan memutuskan untuk melakukan operasi padanya. Tak lupa juga mereka memberitahu orang tua Kuroko tentang apa yang terjadi. Bahkan Aomine mengisi formulir Kuroko karena dia memang mengetahui segala hal tentang Kuroko daripada yang lainnya.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan Kuroko-kun ?"tanya Aida pada mereka. di belakangnya terlihat para anggota seirin yang sedang berlari.

"Tetsu-kun masih dioperasi saat ini. Jadi, kami sama sekali belum tahu bagaimana keadaannya,"jawab Momoi. Kedua matanya terlihat sudah membengkak dengan aliran sungai kecil di kedua pipinya.

"Bagaimana dengan pertandingan kalian ? Apakah kalian bisa mengalahkannya ?"tanya Aomine.

"Tentu saja kami bisa ! Kami berhasil menang dengan skor 76-68. Yah, walaupun bukan sebuah pukulan yang keras untuk mereka,"jawab Kagami sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal tersebut.

Suasana kembali hening. Masing-masing sibuk dengan pikiran mereka yang sama, yaitu menginginkan keadaan Kuroko tidak buruk dari apa yang mereka pikirkan. Bahkan Murasakibara yang biasanya tak pernah lepas dengan camilannya tersebut, sama sekali tidak melakukan apa-apa. Hanya keheningan saja yang meliputi pikiran mereka.

Satu jam kemudian, ayah Midorima keluar dari dalam dengan Kuroko yang langsung dipindahkan ruangannya. Sekilas mereka melihat wajah Kuroko yang terlihat sangat pucat dengan kepala yang dibalut dengan perban putih. Miris. Sedih. Itulah apa yang mereka rasakan saat melihat keadaan Kuroko. Gagal sudah mereka dalam menjaga bayangan yang sebenarnya rapuh tersebut.

"Apakah kedua orang tua Kuroko sudah datang ?"tanya ayah Midorima sambil melepas maskernya.

"Belum. Mungkin saat malam nanti mereka baru akan pulang. Bagaimana keadaan Kurokocchi ?"tanya Kise dengan khawatir.

"Tak bisa kukatakan baik. Justru aku khawatir ini akan menjadi keadaan yang mungkin akan semakin buruk,"jawab ayah Midorima sambil menghela napas.

"Me-memangnya apa yang terjadi dengan Kuroko-kun ?"tanya Aida dengan khawatir.

"Baiklah, jika orang tuanya masih belum datang. Mungkin aku bisa mengatakan hal ini pada kalian,"ayah Midorima berhenti sebelum melanjutkan. "Tengkorak Kuroko retak yang cukup parah. Beruntungnya kami bisa memperbaikinya. Namun ia kehilangan banyak darah dan juga memar pada bagian tubuhnya yang lain. Ada kemungkinan dia akan mengalami koma jika selama 24 jam ini dia tidak bangun."

Mereka semua tertegun mendengar jawaban ayah Midorima. Mereka tak menyangka jika keadaan Kuroko lebih parah daripada yang mereka duga.

"Apakah ada kemungkinan dia akan mengalami… amnesia ?"tanya Kiyoshi.

"Kemungkinan itu cukup besar. Tapi aku tak tahu apakah amnesia akan lebih parah dari apa yang aku duga,"jawab ayah Midorima. "Sekarang lebih baik kalian pulang dan kembalilah besok. Kuroko membutuhkan istirahat yang cukup saat ini."

"Terima kasih banyak atas bantuannya, Midorima-jisan,"kata Aida sambil membungkukkan badannya diikuti dengan yang lainnya. "Kalau begitu, kami akan pulang dulu."

"Sama-sama. Biar aku yang menghubungi orang tua Kuroko nanti. Sekarang beristirahatlah,"kata ayah Midorima sambil tersenyum. "Aku juga akan menghubungi kalian, jika Kuroko sudah sadar."

Mereka semua berpamitan dan pulang ke rumah dalam keadaan terbayang-bayang keadaan Kuroko tadi. Dua hal yang paling mereka takutkan tentang keadaan Kuroko. Amnesia. Koma. Mereka takut dengan kedua hal itu. Semoga saja tak terjadi hal yang lebih buruk daripada yang mereka pikirkan.

Begitu mereka sampai di Tokyo, kedua orang tua Kuroko langsung menuju ke rumah sakit. Ayah Midorima yang tak sengaja melihat orang tua Kuroko, memanggilnya dan mengajaknya ke kamar Kuroko. Beliau menjelaskan tentang apa yang terjadi pada Kuroko dan ibu Kuroko langsung menangis. Dia mengusap rambut Kuroko dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

"Daripada menyesali yang lalu, lebih baik menatap masa depan dan menatanya agar tak kembali terulang,"kata ayah Midorima dengan bijak.

Keesokan harinya, kisedai (kecuali Akashi) dan juga para anggota seirin, terburu-buru pada saat pagi hari. Hanya satu hal yang membuat mereka terburu-buru itu, yaitu pesan dari Midorima yang dengan tsunderenya mengatakan jika Kuroko sudah sadar. Kecuali oleh Aomine yang mengatakan akan datang terlambat karena masih diminta oleh ibunya untuk berbelanja.

Sesampainya di kamar inap Kuroko, mereka melihat Kuroko yang sedang tertidur ditemani oleh ibunya yang mengusap rambutnya dengan lembut. Mereka mengucapkan salam dengan pelan saat ibu Kuroko meminta mereka agar tidak terlalu ramai. Mereka dapat melihat ibu Kuroko yang terlihat sedih walaupun mulutnya tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi, Obasan. Kami ingin menjenguk Kuroko,"kata Momoi sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, selamat pagi juga. Kalian benar-benar cepat sekali datangnya ya ?"jawab ibu Kuroko balas tersenyum. "Akan kubangunkan sebentar ya."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Obasan. Tidak perlu dibangunkan tidak apa-apa,"kata Momoi diikuti dengan anggukan kepala yang lainnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tetsu-chan sudah berpesan padaku untuk membangunkannya jika teman-temannya akan datang. Tapi kumohon apapun yang terjadi, tolong jangan sampai terkejut,"ibu Kuroko memandang mereka dengan sedih sebelum membangunkan Kuroko. "Tetsu-chan, bangunlah !"

Hanya dalam satu kali goyangan pada bahu Kuroko, Kuroko sudah terbangun. Dia mengerjapkan matanya sebentar, sebelum menoleh ke arah ibunya. Saat matanya menangkap orang-orang yang berdiri di belakang ibunya, Kuroko langsung menggenggam tangan ibunya dengan erat. Matanya terlihat ketakutan dan bingung. Berbeda dengan mata yang biasanya tidak ada emosi tersebut.

"Kaasan… siapa mereka ?"

 **.**

 **..**

…

… **.**

… **..**

…

 **Tebece :v**

 **Author note:**

 **Okaaaaaayyyyyy Ya !**

 **Chapter berakhir dengan indahnya :v Maaf banget kalau update-nya cukup lama. Walau masih kelas 10, tugas masih menumpuk dengan indahnya. Ditambah lagi aku dispen dan mendapat tugas serta UH susulan yang semakin menyengsarakan hati. ( )**

 **Terima kasih banyak untuk review, favorite dan follow dari kalian. Semua itu membuatku semakin semangat untuk menulis. Sebenarnya chapter ini akan aku publish jika sudah mendapat 10 review. Jadi, mungkin chapter selanjutkan akan kupublish jika sudah mendapat 20 review. Review dengan akun yang sama atau tanpa nama, tidak akan masuk hitunga lho… :P**

 **AkariHanaa :** **kalau genrenya semua, aku mah nggak bisa bikin humor atuh. Humorku pasti receh banget. :( terima kasih untuk kata-kata semangatnya dan juga atas koreksinya. Bagaimana menurutmu dengan chapter yang ini ?**

 **Wako P** **dan** **ChintyaRosita :** **maaf kalau kesannya pendek banget. Bisa dikatakan jika chapter 1 adalah chapter percobaan. :)**

 **:** **terima kasih atas reviewnya :)**

 **:** **terima kasih karena sudah merasa penasaran. Berarti aku pinter bikin suasana gantung ya ? sama kayak bang Sei yang pinter gantungin kepala orang #plaak**

 **Kei Ansa :** **balasan reviewmu sudah kubalas lewat chatprib kan Kak ? :v**

 **VT Lian :** **memang kata TBC adalah kata terhoror yang pernah ada ya ? :v terima kasih atas reviewnya dan sudah menunggu ff saya yang receh banget ini :v**

 **Kim HyeNi :** **Kalau nggak ada TBC, nggak akan ada yang namanya nggantung Kak :3 Maaf banget kalau updatenya lama banget. Tenang aja, bang Sei akan selalu ada di samping Tetsu-chan :D**

 **Hanamitan :** **Ini udah lanjut kok. Terima kasih banyak buat reviewnya dan mau mampir ke-ff yang ogeb ini :D**

 **Adelia Santi :** **Tegang kenapa ya Kak ? :v #ambiguseketika Kuroko nggak bakalan apa-apa kalau nggak ada bang Sei :3**

 **Terima kasih atas dukungan yang kalian berikan ! Inget ya ! Chapter 3 akan dipublish jika sudah mencapai 20 review ! Tapi jika dengan akun yang sama atau tanpa nama tidak akan dihitung :)**

 **Do you mind to favorite, follow or review my 'ogeb' fanfic ? :v**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:**

 **Kuroko no Basuke dan semua karakternya bukanlah milikku ! Tapi milik si om Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Aku cuma minjem mereka untuk meramaikan suasana hati yang sedang kosong ! #plaak**

 **Pair : AkaKuro always in my heart !**

 **Untuk pairing yang lain menyesuaikan mood saya…!**

 **Cover ditemukan di sebuah website yang entah saya lupa namanya…**

 **Happy reading**

 **Precious Chapter :**

 _Hanya dalam satu kali goyangan pada bahu Kuroko, Kuroko sudah terbangun. Dia mengerjapkan matanya sebentar, sebelum menoleh ke arah ibunya. Saat matanya menangkap orang-orang yang berdiri di belakang ibunya, Kuroko langsung menggenggam tangan ibunya dengan erat. Matanya terlihat ketakutan dan bingung. Berbeda dengan mata yang biasanya tidak ada emosi tersebut._

" _Kaasan… siapa mereka ?"_

 **Chapter 3, START !**

Sesampainya di Tokyo, kedua orang tua Kuroko langsung menuju ke rumah sakit. Dapat dilihat terdapat lelehan air mata di kedua pipi ibu Kuroko yang selalu diseka dengan kasar olehnya. Baruj saja mereka akan bertanya dimana kamar Kuroko, mereka berdua bertemu dengan ayah Midorima yang baru saja dari cafeteria.

"Midorima-san !"panggil ayah Kuroko dengan setengah berlari menghampirinya.

"Ah, Kuroko-san. kalian datang lebih cepat daripada yang saya duga,"Ayah Midorima tersenyum. "Aku tahu kalian khawatir dengan keadaan Kuroko-kun, mari saya antar ke kamarnya."

Ayah Kuroko merangkul istrinya, berusaha untuk menguatkannya. Mereka berdua mengikuti ayah Midorima yang berjalan menuntun mereka ke ruangan di mana anak mereka sedang terbaring.

Saat melihat bagaimana keadaan Kuroko, ibu langsung menghampirinya dan mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut. Air mata yang tadi sempat beliau tahan, kembali mengalir. Beliau membelai wajah Kuroko yang pucat tersebut dan berulang-ulang kali mengucapkan maaf. Sementara itu, ayah Kuroko dan ayah Midorima sedang duduk di luar ruangan.

"Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Tetsuya ? Aku hanya mendengar dia mengalami kecelakaan saat pertandingan basket tadi ?"tanya ayah Kuroko dengan bingung sambil menyangga kepalanya.

"Apa kau tahu sekolah apa yang bertanding dengan anakmu tersebut ? Jika kau tahu, itu adalah jawabannya,"jawab ayah Midorima dengan tenang.

"Kirisaki Dai Ichi kalau tidak salah dengar. Tetsuya mengirimkan pesan padaku tadi pagi sebelum bertanding,"jawab ayah Kuroko dan kembali mengecek ponselnya. "Ya, sekolah Kirisaki Dai Ichi. Memangnya ada apa dengan sekolah tersebut ?"

"Kau belum pernah melihat sekolah itu saat sedang bertanding ?"Ayah Midorima menatap ke arah ayah Kuroko dengan heran. "Aku pernah sekali melihat sekolah itu bertanding dan permainan mereka benar-benar kasar. Mereka lebih suka menghancurkan para pemain daripada bermaian dengan sportif. Setiap pemain yang melawan sekolah tersebut, pasti mengalami memar-memar."

"Sebegitu parahkah permainan mereka ? Bukankah seharusnya wasit menyadari hal tersebut ? Siapa pelatih mereka ?"ayah Kuroko terdengar tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka dengar. "Itu benar-benar sangat keterlaluan !"

"Itulah dimana kecerdikan mereka berada. Mereka memanfaatkan titik buta wasit untuk melakukan kecurangan. Menurut apa yang kudengar, mereka sama sekali tidak punya pelatih. Kapten mereka sendiri, Hanamiya, yang menjadi pelatihnya,"jawab ayah Midorima.

"Gila ! Permainan mereka benar-benar gila !"Ayah Kuroko menghela nafas dengan kasar. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan keadaan Tetsuya ?"

"Tengkorak Kuroko retak yang cukup parah. Beruntungnya kami bisa memperbaikinya. Namun ia kehilangan banyak darah dan juga memar pada bagian tubuhnya yang lain. Ada kemungkinan dia akan mengalami koma jika selama 24 jam ini dia tidak bangun,"jawab ayah Midorima. "Selain itu, akan ada kemungkinan jika dia mengalami amnesia. Walaupun aku masih belum tahu seberapa parah amnesia yang akan dia alami nantinya."

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka. Masing-masing sibuk dengan pikiran mereka yang berkecamuk di dalam pikiran. Tapi keheningan itu tak terlalu lama, karena tiba-tiba saja ibu Kuroko datang dengan senyumannya di antara aliran air mata di pipinya. Wajahnya yang tadi terlihat sendu kembali terlihat senang walaupun hanya sedikit.

"Tangan Tetsu-chan baru saja bergerak !"

Mendengar perkataan ibu Kuroko, ayah Midorima langsung menuju ke kamar Kuroko dan melihat Kuroko yang sedang memandangi isi ruangan tersebut. Sorot matanya terlihat bingung saat melihat ke sekelilingnya. Ibu Kuroko langsung menghampirinya. Beliau berhenti saat sebuah pertanyaan keluar dari mulut Kuroko.

"Ibu ? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini ? Kenapa aku di rumah sakit ?"tanya Kuroko dengan bingung. "Apa Kaasan baru saja menangis ?"

"Apa kau tak ingat sama sekali kenapa kau ada di sini, Tetsu-chan ?"tanya ibu sambil mengelus rambut Kuroko dengan lembut.

Kuroko menggeleng dengan pelan, dan memegang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa sakit, "Entahlah, Kaasan. Setiap kali mencoba mengingatnya, kepalaku langsung terasa sangat sakit."

"Biarkan aku memeriksanya terlebih dahulu, Kuroko-san,"Ayah Midorima lalu menghampiri Kuroko yang menatapnya dengan bingung dan tersenyum. "Apakah kau mengenalku, Kuroko-kun ?"

"Maaf, tapi siapa anda ?"jawaban Kuroko tentu membuat mereka semua menjadi bingung. Kenapa Kuroko sama sekali tidak mengenal ayah Midorima ?

"Apakah kau sama sekali tidak mengingatku ? Aku adalah ayah dari Midorima Shintarou. Teman satu klub basketmu dulu saat SMP. Salah satu anggota kisedai,"jawab ayah Midorima sambil tersenyum.

"Midorima Shintarou ? Klub basket ? Kisedai ?"Kuroko mencoba mengingat semua apa yang dikatakan oleh ayah Midorima, tapi kepalanya terasa begitu sakit. Kuroko mengerang kesakitan sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Jangan kau paksa ingatanmu, itu semua hanya akan menambah rasa sakit yang ada di kepalamu. Lebih baik kau beristirahat saja,"kata ayah Midorima dan memberian sebuah obat pereda rasa sakit.

"Ada apa dengan Tetsuya, Midorima-san ?"tanya ayah Kuroko dengan khawatir.

"Sepertinya, dia mengalami amnesia ringan. Benturan kerasa yang dia alami dengan kepala memang bisa mengakibatkan amnesia. Dugaan saya, dia mengalami amnesia pada hal-hal tentang basket. Saya sarankan jangan terlalu menekannya untuk mengingat semua hal itu, karena saya takut bila itu akan berdampak buruk pada kepalanya,"jawab ayah Midorima.

"Lalu, apakah ada kemungkinan ingatan itu akan kembali ? Basket adalah sesuatu hal yang sangat disenangi oleh Tetsu-chan,"tanya ibu sambil mengusap kepala Kuroko dengan lembut.

"Saya rasa, ingatan itu hanya tersembunyi di dalam pikirannya saja. Selama dia berusaha menemukannya, saya yakin dia akan dapat mengingat semuanya sekali lagi saya tekankan untuk tidak terlalu menekannya,"jawab ayah Midorima.

Kuroko yang sedari tadi berbaring menahan kantuk, hanya mendengarkan percakapan ketiga orang dewasa itu dengan bingung. Amnesia ? Kenapa dia bisa mengalami amnesia ? Apa yang sebenarnya baru saja terjadi pada dirinya ? Kenapa dia wsama sekali tidak bisa mengingatnya ? Setiap kali dia berusaha untuk mengingatnya, kepalanya terasa sangat sakit.

"Kamu sudah mengantuk, Tet-chan ? Tidurlah. Okaasan akan menemanimu di sini,"kata ibu sambil tersenyum dan membelai kepala Kuroko dengan lembut.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, Kaasan ? Kenapa aku bisa berada di sini ?"tanya Kuroko dengan bingung.

"Sudah, jangan dipikirkan dulu. Lebih baik sekarang Tet-chan tidur dulu. Beristirahatlah dahulu. Besok teman-temanmu akan datang menjengukmu,"jawab ibu dan membenarkan letak selimut Kuroko.

"Baiklah, Kaasan. Oyasuminasai."

Kuroko masih tertidur dengan nyenyak walaupun matahari sudah mulai menampakkan sinarnya yang lembut. Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama, karena tak lama kemudian ibu membangunkannya dengan lembut. Dia mengerjapkan matanya untuk membiasakan cahaya yang berlomba-lomba masuk ke dalam retinanya. Begitu pandangannya sudah terfokuskan, segerombolan laki-laki dan juga dua perempuan, mengelilingi ranjangnya sambil tersenyum. Tanpa sadar Kuroko menggenggam tangan ibunya dengan ketakutan. Hanya satu pertanyan yang terlintas di kepalanya,

"Kaasan… siapa mereka ?"tanya Kuroko dengan takut. Kuroko dapat melihat pula ekspresi terkejut dari mereka.

"Mou, hidoi-ssu ! Kurokocchi, apa kau tidak ingat kami semua-ssu ?"tanya laki-laki berambut kuning dengan ekspresi merajuk, yang membuat Kuroko semakin ketakutan.

"Siapa kalian ? Apa… aku mengenal kalian semua ?"tanya Kuroko masih dengan ketakutan.

"Jangan takut seperti itu, Tet-chan. Mereka bukanlah orang-orang yang akan mencelakaimu. Apakah kamu tidak mengingatnya ? Mereka adalah teman-temanmu di SMA,"jawab ibu sambil membelai rambutnya dengan lembut.

Para Kisedai dan team Seirin, tentu saja bingung dengan tingkah Kuroko. Apakah dia sama sekali tidak mengenal mereka ? Jangan katakan jika saat ini Kuroko sedang mengalami amnesia dan telah melupakan mereka.

"Basan, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ? Kenapa Tetsu-kun tidak mengenal kami ?"tanya Momoi dengan bingung.

Ibu mengelus tangan Kuroko yang memegang erat tangannya dan tersenyum, "Kata Midorima-san, Tet-chan mengalami amnesia ringan. Dia memang masih mengingat siapa dirinya, bagaimana cara melakukan sesuatu, dan juga tentang kami. Tapi entah kenapa dia sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat segala hal tentang basket."

Mereka semua terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh ibu. Sama sekali tak ada yang menduga bila Kuroko akan mengalami amnesia seperti itu. Memang amnesia ringan yang dialami oleh Kuroko, tapi kenapa dia hanya melupakan segala hal tentang basket ?

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kalian menjaga Tet-chan sebentar ? Basan ingin mengambil pakaian dan beberapa barang Tet-chan yang ada di rumah,"pinta ibu sambil tersenyum pada mereka. "Akrabkan diri kalian dengan Tet-chan terlebih dahulu."

Tetsuya yang menyadari jika ibu akan pergi meninggalkannya, semakin menggenggam tangannya dengan erat. Menyadari arti pandangan yang diberikan Kuroko, ibu membelai rambutnya dengan lembut. "Jangan takut, Tet-chan. Mereka semua adalah temanmu, tidak aka nada yang menyakitimu."

Walaupun dengan berat hati, akhirnya Kuroko menganggukkan kepalanya. Begitu ibu sudah keluar, Kisedai dan juga team Seirin mulai mengajak Kuroko untuk mengobrol bersama. Jujur saja saat ini Kuroko sendiri sedang bingung dengan ingatannya sendiri. Kenapa mereka semua terlihat mengenal dirinya sedangkan dia sama sekali tidak mengenal mereka ? Bahkan dengan mudahnya mereka semua mengetahui apa kesukaannya.

"Kenapa Aominecchi lama sekali-ssu ? Aku akan meneleponnya terlebih dahulu,"kata Kise sambil keluar dari ruangan Kuroko.

"Aominecchi ? Siapa dia ?"tanya Kuroko.

"Aomine Daiki, dulu saat SMP kalian berdua sangat dekat satu sama lain. Aomine adalah cahaya sedangkan kau adalah bayangannya. Apakah kamu mengingatnya, Tetsu-kun ?"jawab Momoi.

Kuroko tersenyum kecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Miris memang bagaimana semua teman-temannya membicarakan semua kebiasaannya sedangkan dia sama sekali tidak mengenal mereka. tidak satupun ingatan tentang mereka terbuka dalam pikirannya.

Sementara itu, begitu keluar dari kamar Kuroko, Kise langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi Aomine. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai Aomine menjawab panggilannya, dan itu membuat Kise cukup terkejut.

"Moshi-moshi, Aominecchi. Kenapa kau lama sekali-ssu ?"Kise terus berbicara tanpa membiarkan lawan bicaranya menjawabnya. "Kau tahu apa yang terjadi, Aominecchi ? Kurokocchi sudah sadar tetapi dia sama sekali tidak ingat dengan kita semua. Bahkan kata ibu Kurokocchi dia melupakan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan basket. Bagaimana ini Aominecchi ?!"

"Oi, Kise ! apa yang kau lakukan di sini ? Kenapa kau berada di luar, dan siapa yang kau hubungi sambil meneriakkan namaku sedari tadi ?"tanya seseorang yang berhasil membuat Kise terkejut. Orang itu adalah Aomine.

Tunggu ! Jika Aomine saat ini sedang berdiri di depannya sambil membawa sekeranjang buah, lalu siapa yang sedang dia ajak bicaa di telfon tadi ? Sepertinya dewi fortuna tidak sedang berpihak padanya, orang yang sedari tadi dia ajak bicara tanpa memberikan kesempatan padanya untuk berbicara adalah sang Raja Setan Guntig Merah. Tamatlah riwayatmu, Kise. #plaak #digamparKise

Dengan takut-takut diiringi dengan tatapan kebingungan Aomine, Kise kembali mendekatkan ponselnya pada telinganya. "Mo... moshi-moshi, Akashicchi."

"Ah, akhirnya kau kembali menyapaku setelah bersikap tak sopan seperti itu tadi, Ryouta. Aku akan datang ke Tokyo 2 hari lagi, jadi bersiap-siaplah. Beritahu kepada semua team Seirin untuk bersiap-siap juga,"kata Akashi dengan dingin dan langsung memutuskan panggilannya.

"Aominecchi,"kata Kise dengan pelan dan menyimpan kembali ponselnya.

"Ada apa denganmu ?"Aomine balik bertanya dengan bingung.

"Jangan salahkan aku, jika kita semua 2 hari lagi akan mati-ssu,"kata Kise dengan pelan.

 **.**

 **..**

…

… **.**

… **..**

…

 **Tebece :v**

 **Author Note :**

 **Okaaaaaayyyyyy Ya !**

 **Ada yang masih mau nunggu fanfic gaje inikah ? Lama banget ya ? Pasti lah lama banget. #plaak (digampar reader)**

 **Okay, disini aku mau minta maaf kenapa aku lama banget melanjutkan fanfic ini, dan kurasa chapter ini cukup panjang daripada chapter-chapter lainnya. Jujur aja, awalnya aku sempet hilang mood karena tugas yang menumpuk seperti yang kukatakan di chapter lalu, memang terdengar alasan banget. Ya, tapi itu memang bener-bener terjadi.**

 **Jadi, mungkin ini sebagai permintaan maafku kepada kalian, makanya kubuat lebih panjang dari biasanya (maybe :v) Tapi beneran lho, chapter ini 1661 word, lebih banyak dari chapter kemarin yang cuma 767 word doang.**

 **Btw, thanks for following and favorite this 'gaje' fanfic, minna-saaannnn ! :v**

 **Ssaa… It's Review Time !**

 **AkariHanaa : pendek banget ya Kak ? hehehe :'v tapi ini udah lumayan panjang kan ? :)**

 **May Angelf : Akashi bakalan muncul chapter depan, itupun kalau dia masih hidup :v #diguntingAkashi**

 **Iftiyan Herliani253 :unyu bangeeet kan ? Aku sendiri fangirling sendiri sampai dipikir orang gila. Makasih buat reviewnya, Kak :)**

 **Kim Hyeni : No, Don't hate that word because I like that word :v #plaak Makasih banyak buat sarannya, dan semoga aku nggak nggantungin fanfic ini ya. (doakan saja :v)**

 **Sofi Asat : ini udah lanjut, Kak. :)**

 **VT Lian : Jujur aja, aku nggak terlalu paham dengan yang namanya luka-luka seperti itu, tapi terima kasih buat pemberitahuannya.**

 **Kirigaya Shiina : AkaKuro moment kemungkinan akan ada di chapter depan yang entah kapan aku publish. Kalau ini sudah lumayan panjang belum ? Terima kasih untuk penyemangatnya !**

 **AySNfc3 : ini udah ada reaksi dari mereka cuma Akashi-nya ditunggu dulu ya, Kak :)**

 **Hanamitan : Akashi masih belum muncul untuk chapter ini tapi munculnya masih minggu depan, itupun kalau dia masih hidup #dirajamAkashi Terima kasih sudah mau menunggu !**

 **Lhiae932 : Ini udah dilanjut. Maaf nunggu lama banget. Ini udah lumayan panjang kan ?**

 **Ham Ham : Ya iyalah Akashi-nya ndak keliatan, kan dia ada di dalam hatiku #dirajamAkashi Ini udah dilanjut kok Kaaakk !**

 **Shinkai Uchiyu : Makasih banget buat pujiannya. Ini udah dilanjut lho :)**

 **Freakingpizza : username Kakak membuatku lapar :v ini udah lanjut kok. Maaf banget udah bikin nunggu lama :)**

 **: dia kan emang tsundere alami karena rambutnya hijau #plaak yang sabar ya Kak. Abang Sei munculnya masih chapter depan. Tapi ini udah mucul penampakan suaranya :v #matiditanganAkashi**

 **Narakura : Yeay, kita punya pemikiran yang sama ! . Hubungan Akashi sama Kuroko itu… masih rahasia. Biarkan waktu mengalir aja deh. Soalnya aku sendiri masih bingung # plaak Ini udah dilanjut kok :)**

 **Do you mind to favorite, follow or review my 'ogeb' fanfic ? :v**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:**

 **Kuroko no Basuke dan semua karakternya bukanlah milikku ! Tapi milik si om Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Aku cuma minjem mereka untuk meramaikan suasana hati yang sedang kosong ! #plaak**

 **Pair : AkaKuro always in my heart !**

 **Untuk pairing yang lain menyesuaikan mood saya…!**

 **Cover ditemukan di sebuah website yang entah saya lupa namanya…**

 **Happy reading** **J**

 **Precious Chapter :**

 _"_ _Ah, akhirnya kau kembali menyapaku setelah bersikap tak sopan seperti itu tadi, Ryouta. Aku akan datang ke Tokyo 2 hari lagi, jadi bersiap-siaplah. Beritahu kepada semua team Seirin untuk bersiap-siap juga,"kata Akashi dengan dingin dan langsung memutuskan panggilannya._

 _"_ _Aominecchi,"kata Kise dengan pelan dan menyimpan kembali ponselnya._

 _"_ _Ada apa denganmu ?"Aomine balik bertanya dengan bingung._

 _"_ _Jangan salahkan aku, jika kita semua 2 hari lagi akan mati-ssu,"kata Kise dengan pelan._

 **Chapter 4, START !**

"Jangan salahkan aku, jika kita semua 2 hari lagi akan mati-ssu,"kata Kise dengan pelan.

Aomine menatap Kise dengan heran. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Kise dengan jelas. "Hah ? Apa yang kau katakan, Kise ? Katakan dengan lebih jelas."

"Jangan salahkan aku, jika kita semua 2 hari lagi akan mati-ssu,"jawab Kise dengan suara yang lebih keras. "Aku tak sengaja memberitahu Akashicchi tentang keadaan Kurokochhi-ssu."

"APA ?! KAU MENGATAKANNYA PADA AKASHI ?! ASTAGA ! TAMATLAH RIWAYAT KITA !"Aomine langsung berteriak dan membuat semua pandangan orang yang di sana tertuju pada mereka. salah satu dokter tua yang mendengarnya, langsung menatap tajam pada Aomine dan mengisyaratkannya untuk diam.

Sementara itu, para kisedai, team Seirin, dan Kuroko terkejut mendengar teriakan Aomine yang sangat keras tersebut. Midorima yang kebetulan berdiri di dekat pintu ruang rawat Kuroko, keluar dari ruangannya tersebut. begitu keluar, dia disuguhi dengan adegan di mana Aomine sedang memiting leher Kise. Midorima hanya menutup muka melihat tingkah absurd kedua kawannya itu (Midorima : mereka bukan temannku-nodayo).

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan dengan bertingkah seperti anak kecil di rumah sakit-nodayo ?"tanya Midorima sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Bukan maksudku peduli dengan kalian, hanya saja kalian membuat kami semua merasa malu."

Aomine melepaskan pitingannya pada leher Kise sedangkan Kise langsung kabur mendekati Midorima dan bersembunyi di belakangnya. "Midorimacchi, tolong bantu aku-ssu."

"Kise-teme itu telah memberitahu Akashi bagaimana keadaan Kuroko saat ini. mana mungkin aku tidak akan marah padanya, jika pada akhirnya nanti aku akan mati di tangan Akashi,"jawab Aomine sambil masih menatap tajam ke arah Kise.

Midorima yang mendengar jawaban Aomine, menatap Kise yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan pandangan tajam. Yang ditatap sendiri hanya tersenyum tak jelas dengan pandangan memelas.

"Aku benar-benar tak sengaja, Midorimacchi. Aku benar-benar tak sengaja-ssu. Aku ingin menelepon Aominecchi tadi, tapi malah nomor Akashicchi yang kutekan-ssu,"jelas Kise dengan panik. Bagaimana tidak, kedua orang yang berdiri di depannya ini sudah mengeluarkan hawa membunuh yang sangat besar.

"Are, apa yang sedang kalian bertiga lakukan di luar sini ? Apakah kalian bertiga sudah akan pulang ?"tanya ibu yang baru saja datang dengan bingung. "Terima kasih sudah mau menemani, Tet-chan. Maaf Basan sudah merepotkan kalian semua."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok, Basan. Maaf saya baru saja datang, tadi saya masih membantu ibu saya,"kata Aomine sambil membungkukkan kepala. "Ini titipan dari ibu saya."

"Tidak apa-apa, Aomine-kun. Maaf sekali sudah merepotkan kalian semua,"jawab ibu Kuroko sambil tersenyum.

30 menit kemudian, mereka berpamitan untuk pulang. Begitu pula dengan Aomine. Ibu Kuroko sendiri hanya mengangguk dan meminta maaf pada mereka karena sudah merepotkan mereka semua. Kuroko sendiri hanya menatap mereka dan mengucapkan terima kasih dengan pelan. Bahkan dia juga berjanji pada mereka untuk bisa mengingat mereka semua secepat mungkin.

Kisedai dan juga seirin tidak langsung pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Mereka semua berkumpul di Majiba terlebih dahulu untuk membahas pemenggalan kepala Kise yang akan dilaksanakan segera mungkin. Kise sendiri sedari tadi sudah sampai bersujud di depan mereka semua untuk meminta maaf dan dihentikan karena mengganggu kenyamanan anggota lainnya.

"Jadi, apa yang bisa kita lakukan saat ini ?"tanya Aomine dengan nada putus asa. Suatu hal yang sangat jarang terjadi.

"Apa lagi yang bisa kita lakukan selain menunggu mantan kapten kalian untuk membunuh kita semua,"jawab Kagami.

Mereka semua menghela nafas mendengar jawaban Kagami. Mereka masih muda dan belum mencapai cita-cita mereka. Mana mungkin mereka semua ikhlas mati di tngan psikopat itu. Ah, mana mungkin ada orang yang ikhlas untuk dibunuh.

Baik, itu semua terdengar terlalu hiperbola.

"Sudahlah, apa yang akan terjadi biarlah terjadi. Toh, Akashi mungkin hanya akan memberikan hukuman fisik pada kita semua-nodayo,"kata Midorima dan membuat semua mata tertuju padanya. "Bu-bukannya aku mengkhawatirkan nasib kita. A-aku hanya menyampaikan apa yang pernah terjadi saja. Jangan salah paham seperti itu."

Mereka memandang Midorima yang terlihat gugup itu dengan pandangan datar. Hah, sekali tsundere tetap saja tsundere.

 **Kuroko Side**

Kuroko membaca buku yang dibawakan oleh ibunya tadi sambil menikmati apel yang telah dikupas oleh beliau. Meskipun pandangannya tertuju pada kumpulan lembaran kertas putih di depannya itu, tapi pikirannya sedang berkelana. Kata-kata membosankan dalam buku tersebut tak dapat memasuki pikirannya yang sedari tadi terus berkelana.

"Ada apa, Tetsu-chan ? Apakah ada yang sedang kau pikirkan ?"tanya ibu dengan pandangan khawatir. Beliau sedari tadi memang menangkap jika pandangan putra semata wayangnya itu kosong.

"Ti-tidak ada, Kaasan. Aku hanya kesulitan memahami salah satu kalimat di sini,"jawab Kuroko sambil menunjukkan sebuah kalimat acak yang tertera di sana.

"Tentu saja kau kesulitan saat membaca kalimat itu, Tetsu-chan,"jawab ibunya sambil menggenggam jari Kuroko yang menunjuk kalimat tadi. "Kamu membaca bukumu dengan terbalik sedari tadi."

Kuroko langsung melihat ke bukunya dan wajahnya memerah. Buku yang sedari tadi –menurutnya- di abaca dalam keadaan terbalik. Tak ada kesempatan untuk berbohong lagi. Dia memang tidak akan pernah bisa berbohong di hadapan ibunya tersebut.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Kaasan. Kaasan tidak perlu khawatir,"jawab Kuroko sambil menutup bukunya dan menggenggam tangan ibunya dengan lembut. Berusaha menyakinkannya.

"Tetsu-chan, dengarkan Kaasan,"ibunya balik menggenggam tangan Kuroko dan mengusapnya dengan lembut. "Jangan terlalu memikirkan sesuatu dengan keras. Kepalamu itu masih sakit dan Kaasan tidak ingin melihatmu kembali kesakitan. Cukup saat itu saja Tetsu-chan membuat Kaasan ketakutan melihat keadaan Tetsu-chan.'

Kuroko terdiam dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Lagipula cepat atau lambat dia akan segera mengingat semuanya.

"Ada apa ini ? Kenapa terasa mendung di sini ?"sebuah suara terdengar dari depan pintu. Itu adalah suara dari ayah Kuroko. Beliau tersenyum kecil dan mengangkat benda yang beliau bawa. "Lihat apa yang Tousan bawa !"

"Selamat datang, Tousan,"sapa Kuroko sambil tersenyum kecil saat dia melihat apa yang ayahnya bawa tersebut. "Maaf merepotkan, Tousan."

Ayah Kuroko hanya tertawa mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh putranya tersebut, terlalu sopan menurutnya. "Sama sekali tidak merepotkan, Tetsuya. Maaf Tousan baru bisa berkunjung saat sore, pekerjaan di kantor lebih banyak dari yang Tousan duga."

Ayah Kuroko memberikan barang yang beliau bawa tadi kepada Kuroko dan tersenyum. Beliau membawakan vanilla milkshake dan dua buah buku baru untuk Kuroko. Ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh Kuroko memang tidak terlihat senang, tetapi beliau tahu jika Kuroko menyukai apa yang dibawanya tersebut.

"Ah, _anata,_ kapan Tetsu-chan dapat pulang ?"tanya ibunya.

"Dua hari lagi dia baru boleh pulang. Mereka harus memastikan jika tidak ada yang salah dengan kepala anak ini,"jawab ayah Kuroko sambil mengusap rambut anaknya yang sedang meminum minuman favoritnya itu dengan lembut, berhati-hati agar tidak menyentuh luka anaknya tersebut.

"Jangan mengatakan kosa kata yang aneh di depan anakmu. Tetsu-chan masih terlalu polos untuk mendengarkan kata-kata seperti itu,"kata ibu Kuroko sambil mendengus.

"Aku bahkan tidak mengumpat di depannya,"balas ayah Kuroko sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Hah, aku memang tidak akan pernah menang saat berdebat denganmu padahal aku wanita,"ibu Kuroko berdiri dan mengambil tasnya. "Aku akan pulang dan merapikan rumah. Aku tak yakin jika rumah akan rapi saat kau tinggal sendiri di sana."

"Kau sangat mengenalku, Haru,"kata ayah Kuroko dan membuat Kuroko tersenyum melihat drama suami istri yang terjadi di depannya.

"Hah, jika aku tak mengenalmu, selama ini aku menikah dengan siapa ?"jawab ibu Kuroko dan berpura-pura kesal. "Jangan lupa untuk meminum obatmu setelah makan malam, Tetsu-chan. Kaasan akan datang lagi besok siang. Jangan dengarkan perkataan Tousanmu yang aneh ini. Cepat sembuh, Tetsu-chan."

"Hati-hati di jalan, Kaasan,"jawab Kuroko. Setelah mengecup keningnya, beliau langsung keluar dari kamar inap tersebut.

Ayah Kuroko mengajak Kuroko untuk berbincang tentang segala hal, tapi tentu saja menghindari topik tentang basket. Beliau masih mengingat apa yang dikatakan oleh ayah Midorima supaya tidak membebani pikiran Kuroko terlebih dahulu.

 **End Kuroko Side**

 _Shinkansen_ Nozomi pagi ini tak terlihat ramai. Hanya beberapa orang saja yang menaikinya, itupun kebanyakan dari mereka tertidur. Tentu saja, tidak ada yang akan naik kereta pagi-pagi buta kecuali jika mereka memang memiliki urusan yang mendesak. Bahkan kebanyakan dari para penumpang tersebut sudah kembali kea lam mimpi masing-masing. Kecuali seorang pemuda bersurai merah yang sedang membaca buku entah tentang apa. Pemuda itu adalah Akashi Seijuuro.

Setelah mendengar –atau lebih tepatnya tak sengaja mendengar- jika salah satu mantan anggota tim basketnya dulu mengalami kecelakaan, Akashi langsung membeli tiket pagi _shinkansen_ ke Tokyo. Khawatir, tentu saja dia rasakan. Apalagi hal ini menyangkut tentang Kuroko, seseorang yang dulu berhasil menimbulkan suatu perasaan pada hatinya.

"Hah… hukuman apa yang pantas mereka dapatkan untuk membayar semua rasa sakit Tetsuya ?"

 **.**

 **..**

 **…**

 **…** **.**

 **…** **..**

 **…**

 **Tebece :v**

 **Author Note :**

 **Okay, jujur aku minta maaf banget untuk update yang sangat sangat sangaaattt lambat ini. Writer block sukses menghantui pikiranku, ditambah lagi dengan tugas yang tiada henti.**

 **Mungkin terdengar alasan banget, tapi jujur aja aku udah nulis alur untuk fanfic ini dan dengan ajaibnya, wuuuushhh… catatan itu menghilang. Jadi maafkan aku kalau update kali ini nggak sesuai harapan atau malah lebih pendek dari kemarin. Ya, kuakui sih ini 100 word lebih pendek dari chapter kemarin :v**

 **Ini bukan janji ataupun sumpah, tapi jika ada waktu dan sinyal yang cukup(plakk), aku bakalan update seminggu sekali :)**

 **Do you mind to review or favorite my 'ogeb' fanfic ?**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:**

 **Kuroko no Basuke dan semua karakternya bukanlah milikku ! Tapi milik si om Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Aku cuma minjem mereka untuk meramaikan suasana hati yang sedang kosong ! #plaak**

 **Pair : AkaKuro always in my heart !**

 **Untuk pairing yang lain menyesuaikan mood saya…!**

 **Cover ditemukan di sebuah website yang entah saya lupa namanya…**

 **Happy reading** **J**

 **Precious Chapter :**

 _Setelah mendengar –atau lebih tepatnya tak sengaja mendengar- jika salah satu mantan anggota tim basketnya dulu mengalami kecelakaan, Akashi langsung membeli tiket pagi shinkansen ke Tokyo. Khawatir, tentu saja dia rasakan. Apalagi hal ini menyangkut tentang Kuroko, seseorang yang dulu berhasil menimbulkan suatu perasaan pada hatinya._

 _"_ _Hah… hukuman apa yang pantas mereka dapatkan untuk membayar semua rasa sakit Tetsuya ?"_

 **Chapter 5, START !**

Kuroko terbangun lebih pagi dari biasanya. Dia melihat ke sekelilingnya dan menemukan ayahnya yang sedang tertidur di sofa. Sebuah mimpi yang mungkin bisa dikatakan buruk, kembali menghampiri tidurnya. Mimpi yang sama berputar secara terus menerus layaknya kaset yang rusak. Mimpi yang selalu diakhiri pula dengan dirinya yang terbangun dan aliran air mata yang sudah mengalir di pipinya.

"Ada apa ? Apa yang terjadi ? Kenapa aku menangis ?"tanya Kuroko entah pada siapa dengan lirih.

"Tetsuya ? Kau sudah bangun ?"suara serak ayahnya, suara khas bangun tidur, terdengar di telinga Kuroko.

Kuroko yang mendengar suara ayahnya tersebut langsung menghapus air mata di pipinya. "Selamat pagi, Tousan. Bagaimana dengan tidurnya ?"

"Selamat pagi, Tetsuya,"jawab ayah sambil tersenyum dan menghampiri Kuroko. "Mimpi buruk ?"

"Tidak, aku tidak mimpi buruk, Tousan,"jawab Kuroko. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Mulutmu yang berkata, tapi entah dengan hatimu,"kata ayah sambil tersenyum dan mengusap rambut Kuroko dengan pelan. "Jika sedang ada masalah, ceritakan saja. Tousan tidak ingin melihatmu kembali terbebani."

Kuroko mengangguk dan menikmati bagaimana elusan dari tangan salah satu orang tersayangnya itu mengusap rambutnya dengan lembut. Semua rasa sakit yang tadi sempat menyerang kepalanya, menghilang dan meninggalkan rasa nyaman dalam alam pikirnya.

Tak lama kemudian, dokter Midorima memasuki ruangan mereka dengan seorang perawat yang membawakan sarapan untuk Kuroko. Beliau menyapa mereka berdua dan tersenyum. "Bagaimana keadaanmu, Kuroko-kun ?"

"Lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Walaupun terkadang kepalaku terasa sakit saat sedang berusaha mengingat sesuatu,"jawab Kuroko.

"Benarkah ? Baik untuk mendengarnya. Kalau begitu kita lakukan CT scan nanti sore dan berharaplah untuk hasil terbaik agar kau bisa segera pulang,"kata dokter Midorima sambil mengusap rambut Kuroko. "Lalu, jangan terlalu berusaha keras untuk mengingat semua memori yang hilang itu. Biarkan memori itu datang perlahan-lahan."

Kuroko menganggukkan kepalanya walaupun sebenarnya dia sama sekali tidak berjanji tentang hal itu. Sungguh menyiksa rasanya saat melihat seseorang terlihat sangat akrab dengannya sedangkan dia sama sekali tidak mengingat siapa mereka. Bukannya Kuroko tak sadar tentang tatapan sekumpulan surai pelangi yang kemarin mendatanginya. Sadar tentang tatapan sedih dan kecewa yang tercetak di iris mereka.

"Permisi, saya mengantarkan sarapan untuk Kuroko-san,"seorang perawat datang sambil membawa nampan berisi sarapan Kuroko.

"Terima kasih,"jawab Kuroko sambil tersenyum tipis.

Perawat itu tersenyum sebelum meninggalkan kamar Kuroko. Setelah itu, ayah Kuroko membantu Kuroko untuk duduk dan menyerahkan nampan berisi sarapan itu padanya. "Sekarang habiskan sarapanmu ! Tousan tidak ingin melihatmu semakin kurus seperti ini."

Sementara itu di tempat lain, tepatnya di stasiun Tokyo, seorang pria bersurai merah terlihat baru saja turun dari kereta peluru yang mengantarnya dari Kyoto ke Tokyo. Rasa lelah sama sekali tak terlukiskan di paras sempurnya tersebut. Orang itu adalah Akashi Seijuuro.

"Hah, akhirnya sampai juga,"kata Akashi sambil menghela napas.

Akashi melangkah keluar dari stasiun dan sudah terdapat supir pribadinya, Paman Tanaka, yang menunggunya di luar. Mobil yang membawa tuan muda Akashi tersebut langsung menuju ke rumah sakit Tokyo. Akashi hanya tersenyum melihat kota Tokyo yang menurutnya sama sekali tidak ada perubahan setelah sekian lama dia tak berkunjung ke sana.

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang mendadak hingga Tuan Muda sampai datang ke Tokyo pada pagi hari seperti saat ini ?"tanya Paman Tanaka sambil melirik ke arah Akashi dari kaca spion di dalam mobil. "Apa urusan perusahaan ?"

"Bukan urusan perusahaan, Paman Tanaka. Hanya saja salah seorang teman satu tim basketku SMP dulu mengalami kecelaaan saat pertandingan,"jawab Akashi sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Apa ini tentang pertandingan antara SMA Seirin dengan SMA Kirisaki Daichi ?"tanya Paman Tanaka dengan sedikit ragu-ragu.

"Ya. Apa Paman tahu tentang pertandingan itu ?"Akashi balik bertanya.

"Aku menonton pertandingan mereka dan itu adalah pertandingan terkotor yang pernah kulihat,"jawab Paman Tanaka. "Bahkan saat mereka berhasil membuat salah seorang pemain dari SMA Seirin cedera parah, tak ada rasa penyesalan sama sekali di benak mereka."

"Paman Tanaka, cari segala hal tentang mereka. Baik latar belakang maupun hal-hal buruk tentang mereka !"perintah Akashi. "Aku ingin itu semua sudah ada di apartemenku malam nanti !"

"Baik, Tuan Muda !"

Tak lama kemudian, mereka akhirnya sampai di rumah sakit tersebut. Akashi langsung menuju ke resepsionis dan menanyakan di mana kamar inap Kuroko sementara Paman Tanaka sendiri langsung menuju entah kemana untuk melakukan tugasnya.

"Permisi,"Akashi mengetuk pintu kamar rawat Kuroko sebelum membukanya. Dia dapat melihat Kuroko yang sedang sarapan ditemani ayahnya yang sedang membaca koran. Dia membungkukkan badannya sejenak kea rah ayah Kuroko sebelum berkata, "maaf atas kedatanganku yang terlalu pagi ini."

"Ah, Akashi-kun kan ?"sambut ayah Kuroko sambil tersenyum dan meletakkan koran yang tadi dia baca. "Tidak apa-apa, sama sekali tidak mengganggu. Bahkan aku ingin sekali meminta maaf karena sudah bisa membuatmu datang jauh-jauh dari Kyoto."

"Sama sekali tidak merepotkanku, Kuroko-Jisan. Lagipula aku memang sudah lama sekali tidak berkunjung kembali ke Tokyo,"jawab Akashi sambil tersenyum. "Bagaimana keadaanmu, Tetsuya ? Apa kau mengingatku ?"

Akashi tahu tentang bagaimana keadaan Kuroko –terima kasih pada Kise yang secara tak sengaja menghubunginya-. Tapi harapan sepertinya hanya akan menjadi harapan saat melihat tatapan bingung pada iris biru langit kesukaannya tersebut.

"Maaf, tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengingatmu. Siapa kau ?"tanya Kuroko dengan bingung.

"Ah, kau ternyata melupakanku juga,"Akashi duduk di kursi yang terletak di samping ranjang Kuroko. "Perkenalkan, aku Akashi Seijuuro. Teman satu tim basketmu dulu saat masih di SMP. Salam kenal, Tetsuya."

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kau jaga Tetsuya sebentar, Akashi-kun ? Akrabkan dirimu terlebih dahulu dengannya,"pinta ayah Kuroko sambil tersenyum. Beliau sebenarnya tidak enak meminta tolong pada Akashi yang sepertinya kelelahan karena perjalanan dari Kyoto ke Tokyo yang cukup jauh tersebut.

"Tentu saja, Kuroko-Jisan. Biarkan aku yang menjaga Tetsuya di sini. Uruslah dulu pekerjaanmu,"jawab Akashi balas tersenyum. "Tidak perlu merasa sungkan padaku, Jisan. Aku sama sekali tidak merasa lelah setelah perjalanan tadi. Lagipula aku juga sekalian bisa beristirahat dan berbincang dengan Tetsuya di sini."

Ayah Kuroko yang mendengarnya merasa lega. Dia menghampiri putranya tersebut dan mencium keningnya sesaat sebelum pergi. Dia berjanji akan kembali sebelum waktu makan siang nanti jika dia tidak merasa repot. Dia juga kembali meminta maaf pada Akashi karena merepotkannya dan dibalas dengan senyuman simpul olehnya.

Seperginya ayah Kuroko, suasana di ruang rawat itu kembali hening. Hanya terdengar denting sumpit Kuroko yang berbenturan dengan permukaan mangkuk nasinya dan juga suara burung-burung serta keributan lainnya dari luar.

"Jadi, Akashi-san-"

"Panggillah aku 'Akashi-kun' seperti kau biasanya memanggilku,"sela Akashi sambil tersenyum. "Walaupun aku tahu au tidak mengingat apapun tentangku, tapi taka pa bukan jika kita kembali mengakrabkan diri ?"

"Baiklah, Akashi-kun,"balas Kuroko. "Jadi, bisakah Akashi-kun memperkenalkan diri padaku sekali lagi ?"

"Namaku Akashi Seijuuro, aku adalah mantan kapten tim basketmu saat SMP dulu. Saat ini aku melanjutkan sekolahku di Kyoto, lebih tepatnya di Rakuzan. Aku datang kemari karena tanpa sengaja mendengarmu mengalami cedera. Perkenalan selesai,"kata Akashi, dan tak lupa kembali menunjukkan senyumannya.

"Tim basket lagi ? Apakah aku dulu bergabung dengan tim basket ?"tanya Kuroko dan memijat kepalanya pelan saat rasa pening menghampiri.

"Kau bergabung. Kau sudah bermain basket dari SMP sampai saat ini. Apa kau benar-benar tidak mengingatnya, Tetsuya ?"Akashi balas bertanya.

"Tidak. Entah kenapa kepalaku selalu terasa sangat sakit saat aku berusaha untuk mengingatnya,"jawab Kuroko sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Maaf karena aku tidak mengingatmu sama sekali. Aku akan berusaha untuk mengembalikan semua ingatanku lagi."

"Tidak perlu terburu-buru, Tetsuya. Itu sama sekali tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu juga. Yang terpenting adalah memulihkan kondisimu terlebih dahulu,"kata Akashi dan mengusap dahinya dengan lembut.

"Bisakah aku menanyakan satu pertanyaan lagi ?"tanya Kuroko dan dijawab dengan anggukan kepala Akashi. "Kenapa Akashi-kun memanggilku dengan namaku ? Apakah dulu kita sangatlah dekat ?"

"Itu merupakan kebiasaanku untuk memanggil seseorang dengan nama depannya, dan kurasa kita dulu cukuplah dekat." _Sebelum peristiwa itu terjadi._

Kuroko menganggukkan kepalanya dan kembali melanjutkan sarapannya yang sempat tertunda tadi. Setelah selesai menghabiskan sarapannya –meski sempat dibujuk oleh Akashi-, Kuroko kembali beristirahat sementara Akashi merapikan peralatan makannya.

"Tadi Akashi-kun mengatakan jika sekarang tinggal di Kyoto, bukan ?"tanya Kuroko. "Lalu, kapan Akashi-kun datang di Tokyo ?"

"Aku baru saja datang tadi pagi dan langsung menemuimu. Jadi, yah, aku baru saja datang,"jawab Akashi.

"Harusnya Akashi-kun beristirahat dahulu sebelum datang kemari. Bukankah perjalanannya cukup jauh dan melelahkan ?"Kuroko memandang ke arah Akashi dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku seperti itu, Tetsuya. Lagipula aku tidak apa-apa,"jawab Akashi dan menepuk pelan kepala Kuroko. "Aku akan di sini menunggumu sampai ibumu nanti datang."

Percakapan mulai mengalir kembali dan Kuroko sudah merasa tak canggung lagi dengan Akashi. Akashi memang benar-benar menemaninya sampai ibunya datang saat sudah waktunya makan siang. Ibu Kuroko sendiri sebenarnya menawarkan Akashi untuk makan siang bersama dengan bekal yang beliau bawa dari rumah, tapi dia tolak. Masih ada satu urusan yang harus Akashi lakukan setelah ini, yaitu menghukum para Kisedai dan juga team Seirin.

 **.**

 **..**

 **…**

 **…** **.**

 **…** **..**

 **…**

 **Tebece :v**

 **Author Note :**

 **Minal Aidzin wal faidzin, Happy ied mubarak, minna-san ! \\(^^)/**

 **Okay, jujur aku minta maaf banget untuk update yang sangat sangat sangaaattt lambat ini. Writer block sukses menghantui pikiranku, ditambah lagi dengan tugas yang tiada henti. Ternyata rencana update satu minggu eali tidak bisa terwujudkan. Gomennasai m(_._)m**

 **Ternyata jadi anak SMA nggak seperti yang ada di sinetron atau drama ya ? Tugasnya numpuk dan belum lagi ditambah dengan kegiatan organisasi. Huuuuffftt… Mungkin aku nggak akan update dalam waktu dekat karena ada tugas penelitian sosio dan geo yang menantikuu :v**

 **Untuk chapter 6 aku nggak bisa janji kapan aku publish. Soalnya walaupun ini udah libur, tapi masih ada beberapa kegiatan sekolah yang aku kerjain. Jadi, aku mohon maaf untuk update yang terlambat.**

 **Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah nunggu fanfic ini. Aku bener-bener minta maaf kalau chapter ini ternyata lebih buruk daripada chapter yang kemarin. Oh iya, ada yang punya akun wp nggak di sini ? Kalau ada, dan suka baca romance, tolong bantu voment yaa ! :)**

 **thanks for following and favorite this 'gaje' fanfic, minna-saaannnn ! :v**

 **Ssaa… It's Review Time !**

 **Ayuni Yuukinojo : Jangan sebut dia raja kegelapan ? Dia itu raja neraka :v #plaak (digampar Akashi)**

 **Cielfuntom69 : jangan panggil Tetsuya seperti itu atau kau ingin merasakan hasami-chan ? –Akashi**

 **Dhia484 : Maaf banget ternyata aku nggak bisa update seminggu sekali m(_._)m Tapi terima kasih banyak atas dukungannya :)**

 **Kyokohikari : Ini udah ada kan AkaKuro moment-nya ? Yah, walaupun kurang sweet sih. Tapi ke depannya akan kubuat lebih banyak. Terima kasih :)**

 **Sunsuke Uzuchiha : Masih kurang panjang ya ? Ok, akan kuusahakan chapter depan lebih panjang juga dari chapter ini. Terima kasih banget buat sarannya. Btw, flash up itu apa ya ? :"**

 **Guest : Terima kasih sudah membaca dan maaf menunggu lama :)**

 **Botol gas : Ini udah dilanjut. Maaf banget kalau chapter ini belum bisa panjang juga. Takutnya nanti ada feel yang kurang :")**

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha : Asal kau tahu, aku selalu bergerak untuk Tetsuya–Akashi**

 **Yuchika Kissui :Really ? But, I broke your feel right ? Maaf banget untuk update yang lama. Terima kasih sudah mau menunggu dan membacanya :)**

 **Misaka : Nggak papa kok, Kak. Aku senang kalau Kakak udah mau membaca fanfic gaje satu ini :)**

 **Reiran Kateshiro : Ini sudah update :) Terima kasih sudah mau membaca dan maaf menunggu lama :)**

 **Aysnfc3 : Ternyata seminggu sekali itu cuma harapan doang :") Akashi langsung berangkat, soalnya udah nggak sabar pengen ngehukum kisedai sama team seirin- Eh, maksudnya mau ketemu Kuroko :v**

 **Anonymous : Maaf banget udah lama nunggu dan ternyata ini nggak sepanjang yang kamu kira :")**

 **Narakura : Emang ini lama banget ya ? :") #pundungdipojokan. Maaf kalau buat kamu nunggu lama, chapter depan akan kubuat lebih lama :) #plaak (digampar Nara+reader). Kamu cuma kangen sama Akashi sama fanficku doang ? Kamu nggak kangen sama aku juga ? #bapermode:on :")**

 **Vira-hime : Ini sudah dilanjut kok, Kak :) Terima kasih sudah mau membaca dan menunggu :)**

 **Do you mind to favorite, follow or review my 'ogeb' fanfic ? :v**


End file.
